vaporwaveon_and_friendsfandomcom-20200214-history
King Dedede
King Dedede is the king of Dream Land, and the fan favorite supahstah warriah. Origin King Dedede is a character from the Kirby series. He debuted in Kirby's Dream Land as the final boss, and has since been Kirby's frenemy. King Dedede got an appearance in the Kirby anime, Kirby: Right Back at Ya. Here, he is ordering monstahs so he can fufill his lifelong dream of clobbering dat dere kerbeh. Dedede's cartoons have become well recieved and very infamous. Forms Dedede has various forms. Some are hits, and some aren't so good. This section will list all of Dedede's amazing forms. Masked Dedede When Dedede puts on his hockey mask and gives his hammer some Pump Up D, he becomes Masked Dedede. Masked Dedede is Dedede on steroids. Dedede's hammer is armed with missiles, electricity, and steroids. When Masked Dedede's hammer breaks, he grabs the nearest axe so he can MURDER DAT DERE KERBEH! False Dedede False Dedede realized the huge hit that King Dedede was, and tried to be just like King Dedede. Unfortunately, False Dedede was not well recieved by the Dedede fans, because he lacked the capacity to clobber dat dere Kerbeh, combined Dedede's iconic red and blue color scheme to turn purple, and was way too skinny. He did manage to replace Dedede for one game, Kirby: Planet Robobot. However after poor reception, they brought back the original Dedede. While False Dedede is unable to clobber dat dere kerbeh, False Dedede 2.0., False Dedede's brother, is extremely efficient at kicking kerbeh to da kurb. (I hate you False Dedede 2.0. and your bullshit in the true arena.) Dededeman When Dedede was entering into the cartoon business, he made a new superhero, DEDEDEMAN! Dededeman is one of the most well loved out of all of Dedede's many forms, and we're not jestin. Dededeman has to save Dream Land from the evil monstah kerbeh. Fire Dedede Fire Dedede is not a form of Dedede, it is actually a form of Dededeman. Dededeman becomes Fire Dedede in the climax of Dedede: Comin' at Ya in order to kick dat dere kerbeh to da kurb. Fire Dedede has the ability to breathe fire. Fire Dedede was unable to be rendered into color due to budget cuts, but that does not diminish his sexiness. However, he was eventually defeated by kerbeh. Maybe Fire Dedede will return someday. Unfortunately, Dedede himself has never been able to harness fire powers to clobber dat dere kerbeh in real life. Except for that one time he ordered a flamethrower from Nightmare Enterprises and burned down his castle. Classic Dedede Classic Dedede is the Dedede that appeared before Kirby: Right Back at Ya. He did not have his sexy voice yet, and did not clobbah dat dere kerbeh. All he did was get possessed by a flower and an eyeball. Classic Dedede is deemed a "meh" Dedede form. Empoleon Dedede as a Pokemon. Dedede becomes a Water/Steel type, and can use his water powers to clobber dat dere Hoppip. Empoleon debuted in the fourth generation of Pokemon, and is available as a starter in Diamond, Pearl, and Platnium. He was also able to sneak into Pokken Tournament as a playable fighter, in order to clobbah all the Pokemon. The Pokemon Company refuses to acknowledge Empoleon as one of Dedede's alternate forms. Notably has the most resistances of any starter Pokemon and also fucks up the fire/water/grass weakness cycle the starters have. ''Super Smash Bros. Brawl'' Dedede Dedede as he appears in Super Smash Bros: Brawl. This was Dedede's first appearance in a fighting game. He is available as a starting playable character and fights with his trusty hammer and weight. This form of Dedede is very good at clobbahing 2/3 of the rostah. If Dedede grabs you, you are dedededone. Dedede's chaingrabs have become notorious among the Brawl community for being cheap and boring to watch. Unfortunately, Dedede is not the best character in'' Brawl'' according to the heap of lies known as the Tier List. Super Smash Bros 4. Dedede Dedede returns in Smash 4. Unfortunately his infamous chaingrabs have been removed, so now Dedede sucks. You can't clobbah dat dere kerbeh with this slow and clunky Dedede. Violinist Dedede This form of Dedede is gonna clobbah dat dere kerbeh.... with MUSIC! Violinist Dedede has dededecided to follow a carreer in music. His favorite hobby is playing his violin, and sometimes he likes to play music with his friends and even kerbeh. One of his earliest published pieces was this: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=qyM0tBmFSYI After positive reception, this piece was published: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=WpalqUoLLRY. Unfortunately, this was his last piece. ( Also he can't fucking play the violin.) Buff Dedede Macho Dedede, better known as "Buff Dedede" is Dedede on a Pump Up D overdose. Buff Dedede likes to flex to clobbah dat dere kerbeh. You can get clobbahed by him in Kirby: Star Allies. Someone please call Dr. Dedede to bring some Power Down E. Speaking of... Dr. Dedede King Dedede became a doctor! He specializes in cases of Dededeath. He went to medical school and got straight As on his report card!.... on the first day. He walked out with an F in medicine, F- in surgery, F-- in sickness, Super F in Health/Fitness, a G in mental illness, F--- in being quiet in class, and an A+ in sexiness. He left the school but somehow got a doctoral degree. The signature was questioned but the CEO of the hospital was kicked to the kurb and Dedede took over. His method of causing Dededeath includes a pill containing the same ingredients as a banana laffy taffy. In fact, the pill is literally a banana laffy taffy. Drugs, Posion, and razor blades were once mixed in, but proved ineffective. The only way to reverse this effect if Dededeath is to eat any other taffy flavor because they actually taste good. One day, Jake overdosed on banana taffies and reported to the hospital for being too gay. Dr. Dedede was stumped, but Geph decided that he should make him into a robot to cure the gayness. Dr. Dedede quickly hired him as an assistant. They installed various things onto him, such as system 32 (with a button on his back that deletes it), MS paint, Dedede pornography, a program causing him to say nice things about Dedede randomly every hour, Christian Antivirus, discord, and more. Unfortunately, Geph installed Christian Antivirus instead of Christian DEDEDE antivirus as specified by the doctor. This deleted all of the Dedede porn in the picture folder. After an argument, Geph tried to possess Dedede, but Dedede was too sexy and demoted Geph to janitor. Since Jake wasn't waterproof, Flary obviously cummed all over him and shorted him out. Jake decided that he didn't want to be a robot anymore and paid Dr. Dedede 100k dollars to become a human. (Yes that happened) Ninja Fortnite Dedede Ninja Fortnite Dedede, usually known as Ninja Dedede, is the worlds best Fortnite player. Many people believe that Ninja is the best Fortnite player, but this is untrue. Judge Dedede After watching too much Judge Judy, King Dedede decided to pursue a career in law. Several faked papers later and he became a judge! Judge Dedede settles cases quickly and efficiently. One time, when Nightmare Enterprises was brought into court over allegedly scamming customers, Judge Dedede settled the case in under 24 hours! That's a speedy trial if I've ever seen one. Apparently he only let NME off the hook because he still needed to order monstahs from them to clobbah dat dere kerbeh. Judge Dedede is currently trying to convince the U.S. President to let him in the supreme court. Gallery DDD.png Yes.jpg Dededegree.png|Dr. D's Dededegree. Trivia *A King Dedede hunger games was held, featuring many of Dedede's forms. Dededeman won the first annual Dedede hunger games. Category:Memes Category:Just For Fun